Enchanted
by izzysfanfiction
Summary: Jeanine Matthews had a bad feeling about the Interfactional Ball from the start. But did she expect to meet her Prince Charming? Probably not.


Jeanine Matthews was not the kind of woman to fall in love.

She never wanted to feel that painful longing to be with someone, the kind of pain that forced her emotions to wake up inside her. The longing for love that made her feel everything too much.

The moment she walked into the Annual Interfactional Ball, all eyes were on her. As always. It wasn't anything unfamiliar.

She was a striking woman, and her figure was envied by almost all the woman of Erudite. She was on the heavy side, that was true, but it only enhanced her curves.

She pays no attention to anyone as she walks past everyone in her platforms, one foot in front of the other. The clicking of her shoes pounded in her ears.

Tonight, Jeanine was having to work a little harder for the confidence she usually effortlessly had.

And the reasoning why was quite odd.

Ever since the date of the ball was announced, she had a premonition about this event. An almost ill feeling.

Whether or not it's because something bad is going to happen, she isn't sure. For all she knows, it could be good. Maybe it's just the idea of being... social. Either way, it seems rather unfavourable.

More people begin to enter, and finally, the attention is drawn away from Jeanine.

She moves on to her usual routine for galas, parties, and social events.

As she always did, she gives fake smiles and greetings to all those she knows.

It doesn't take her long at all. She gets through it quickly and painlessly.

After she has done her job, she grabs a champagne flute and retreats to the corner of the room where she can silently judge everyone for the rest of the night.

Her head is getting fuzzy, her extremities feel tingly. The alcohol is kicking in.

She is almost always left alone. No one dares cross her, especially when she's slightly intoxicated.

That's why she's so shocked when she feels someone lay a hand on her shoulder.

She jumps, and spills champagne onto her dress and the floor.

She sighs heavily. She's already rather annoyed at the newcomer.

"Ms. Matthews, I am so sorry. That wasn't my intention at all."

A male voice- one filled with quite a bit of charm. It's also a voice she doesn't recognise. Odd, she thought she knew everyone here.

She looks up. She doesn't have to look far up- her shoes make her a lot taller than her usual 5'3" stature.

A man now stands next to her, with a gentle smile on his face. Most likely trying to seduce her, she immediately assumes.

He wears a dark blue suit, one that's been recently pressed. He smells strongly of cologne- not strong enough to repulse her, but just strong enough to draw her in.

It's been a long time since she's been this physically close to someone not on work terms. Of course, however, she puts up her professional emotional barrier.

She scowls at him. "You just had to put your hand on my shoulder." she scowls, looking down at the stain on her dress. She knows there's no use in trying to wipe it off.

"At least it isn't wine, hm?" He's still got that smile on his face. What a charmer. He's also a sarcastic asshole. She immediately turns to go find a paper towel and a new corner to stand in.

"Wait, Ms. Matthews, I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" he calls after her.

She stops in her tracks. "Yes. Leave me alone."

With that, she's gone.

And he's standing there, sighing heavily.

He isn't going to give up. Adam Martinez was struck by Jeanine. He knew everyone was, but she stands out to him in a way most women don't.

He attributes this to attraction- something he hasn't felt since he left his ex, Melissa, last year.

If he's honest, it's a feeling he missed.

The plan for approach didn't go as he would've liked.

He hadn't expected her to jump so much that she would stain her dress. But she did. And now, she hates him.

She doesn't seem like the kind of person for second chances.

Adam retreats back into the crowd of people, letting himself blend back into the rest of the people dressed in blue, black, red, white, and more.

All of the Abnegation have volunteered to serve food, drinks, and open doors. The Abnegation council members stand together, having polite conversation with others.

All of the other faction leaders are mixed together in a colourful array throughout the room.

There is music playing over the light conversation that fills the room.

Adam lets himself get completely lost in all the festivities, and attempts to forget his mistake.

Jeanine has done all of her greeting. She just recently spoke to all of the late arrivals.

There's no one she hasn't shared a handshake and a professional smile with. She always tries to get the formalities out of the way so she can enjoy her isolation for the rest of the evening. She was able to do so, and now her time is all hers.

By the time Jeanine's head is completely muddled with alcohol, she doesn't jump near as high when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"We meet again."

Jeanine looks over to find the same man as before. She suppresses a scowl.

"My name is Adam, you look beautiful, I'm sorry I stained your dress." he says, smiling at the blonde leader in front of him. He was smart to speak quickly, or she would've walked away.

Jeanine sighs. He seems nice enough, and she's drunk enough to have lost some of her inhibitions. So she decides to try and be friendly.

"You are forgiven. it faded after i dabbed at it with a wet paper towel." she says, locking eyes with him. The stain had indeed faded completely.

In front of her, he's still mesmerised by her features. He knows much of her look is enhanced with makeup, but still, he's still stunned. He doesn't doubt that she has natural beauty as well.

He's never seen her with such dramatic eye makeup before. And he finds it really makes her look... extravagant.

She's tired of him looking at her like this. Like some kind of predator.

"Stop staring at me. How drunk are you?" she says, narrowing her eyes.

He shakes himself out of it. He was about as tipsy as she was.

"I'm sorry. I... you look fantastic." He smiles at her. He just can't stop flashing that million dollar smile at her.

She feigns a smile. "Thank you." she says, trying to sound less formal.

They stand in awkward silence, listening to the live music from the front of the room.

There's clapping, the crowd clears the centre of the room.

It's time for dancing.

A song with a slow tempo begins playing, and Adam smirks at Jeanine.

Jeanine saw this coming, and suddenly, her premonition makes sense.

"Care for a dance, m'lady?"

She looks him over for a moment.

The alcohol says yes. Jeanine can't really resist the alcohol. Why should she even try at this point?

"Yes."

The words spill out of her mouth like that champagne spilled on her dress.

Before she knows what's going on, he drags her out to the floor, and everyone is staring. Here comes the regret.

The lights are on them- Jeanine immediately wishes she was dead. There's no turning back now- that'll cause a scene. So now she's trapped.

Adam rests a hand on Jeanine's waist, and takes her hand. Good, at least he knows what he's doing.

Jeanine rests a shaking hand on Adam's shoulder. She's terrified of this kind of emotional exposure. She can't afford to look like she's as tipsy as she is.

He sees her fear, her desperation to protect her reputation.

He flashes his smile to try and soothe her.

"Breathe." he whispers.

She takes a deep breath. Somehow, she doesn't hesitate to trust Adam.

She nods slowly, and they begin to dance.

Just as she did during her ballroom dance classes as a young girl with all the other upper class Erudite.

This time, it's a little different.

Jeanine feels like her heart is going to explode. She doesn't like to be emotionally vulnerable in front of others, but here she is... in front of a good portion of the city. Dancing, drunk, with a man she just met.

There goes her reputation, out the window.

The song feels as though it's lasting forever. Painful for one of them, pleasure for the other.

Jeanine worries about her footwork, as she hasn't ballroom danced in a while.

Adam worries about impressing the beautiful woman in front of him.

Others take the floor, but everyone is fixated on the Erudite leader.

Throughout the whole dance, a smile starts creeping onto Jeanine's face. She can't fight it. It's the alcohol talking... at least, that's what she's telling herself.

It surely isn't the fact that she likes Adam. No, definitely not.

She's having the time of her life, she just won't say it.

Jeanine Matthews is happy. She's really, truly, happy.

The song calls for him to spin her around, and he does just that. She feels like a little kid.

And she does the unspeakable. She starts laughing. First it's a giggle. And then she's burst out laughing.

God, she's so under influence of alcohol.

He starts smiling as well... her laugh is rare, but it gives him goosebumps.

They sway, attempt fancy footwork, and the song begins to get quieter and slower.

By the time the song ends, her head is resting on his chest, and she can hear his heart pounding. She's glad to know she's not the only nervous one.

She's not really sure where all these uncontrolled thoughts and notions are coming from.

Once again, the blames the alcohol.

The song ends, and everyone in the room claps for their Erudite leader and this mystery man.

He's just as much of a mystery to her as he is to everyone else.

The muttering and gossiping starts immediately. She's unfazed, so is Adam. They've got enough on their minds.

Everything feels surreal once he pulls her away from the open floor.

Her hands are still sweaty, and his hand rests on her back.

She doesn't want to pull away. She doesn't have that desire to distance herself from human touch.

It has been a long, long time since Jeanine let herself indulge in romance.

Maybe it's time for her to indulge once more.

Adam looks over at Jeanine.

He sees her flushed cheeks, her shaky hands, feels her breathing hard. Panic, or exhilaration. He isn't sure.

He decides maybe she needs air- God forbid she pass out and he be responsible. He'd only be ruining the relationship more.

So he leads her to the double glass doors.

She only comes back to reality when the cool breeze of the evening hits her in the face. She'd been stuck in her daydream.

She gasps. Everything that just happened comes rushing back.

"Are you okay?" His voice breaks the silence in her head.

She looks over at the man next to her.

He looks concerned, was she acting strange?

She nods. "I'm fine. I've been in a daze for.. a few minutes now. Thank you for the dance." There is more she wants to say, but she bites her tongue.

He worries that she's about to get up and flee the scene- but she stays put. To his surprise.

He decides to keep his hand on her back. She hasn't told him to move it yet, so he decides not to.

She takes in a shaky breath. She's off her flirting game- thankfully, he decides to speak.

"You dance well. I'm guessing you've had training?" he says. Jeanine nods. She's glad he noticed her effort.

"Ballroom dance classes at the age of 10. Wasn't fun then, paid off now."

She leans back on his hand. Just a little, but enough for him to notice.

"You're very impressive, unlike myself." he smiles. That smile makes her heart beat out of rhythm. What is he doing to her? He's got this effect on her that just makes her so human.

She looks at him with a half smile. "Thank you. I'm surprised you knew what to do, since you just expressed a lack of experience." she says, and he just keeps smiling. He's got dimples- something that happens to make her melt just a little bit.

"Eh, fake it until you make it." he says with a slight laugh. He hopes she can't hear the quiver in his voice.

Adam is nervous. He can't replace the way Jeanine is making him feel, even though they just met.

This story is beginning to sound like Romeo and Juliet, and he's hoping it doesn't end the same way as the Shakespearean play.

Jeanine's mind is still foggy.

She clearly consumed more alcohol than she thought initially. She kind of feels reckless, as though nothing can touch her right now.

So it doesn't surprise her when she finds herself leaning forward, just a little. She's giving into her desires, slowly but surely.

Adam panics. But he knows it's now or never.

He takes the gesture in stride, and breaks the distance.

He cups a hand around her cheek, and kisses her.

He really, truly kisses her like he means it.

To say she was stunned was a lie. She saw this coming, and made no move to stop it.

What she was feeling was a passion she hadn't felt truly in a while.

He felt it too.

And together, they both get lost in the moment.

Minutes, maybe just seconds pass.

The only thing that brings her back to reality is when she leans forward a little too far and somehow manages to twist her ankle. There's always something.

She winces, and that wakes her up.

He pulls back, she does too.

They don't know what to say to each other.

It's silent for a moment.

Jeanine starts biting her nails, essentially ruining her french manicure. She can't help it, she's so uncomfortable.

"That was my fault. I'm sorry." Adam says with worry in his voice. He feels he's destroyed this... whatever 'this' is.

Jeanine shakes her head. "I initiated it." she whispers. She's too guilty, and it's too much for her to take.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Jeanine gets up, and Adam is too at a loss for words to stop Jeanine from running off.

Her heels click clack away on the floor as she escapes what is a very tense situation.

He buries his face in his hands.

"I am LITERALLY Prince Charming." he mutters to no one at all.


End file.
